


Turning Turning Turning

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Friendship, College boys doing dumb shit, Gen, Horror movie references, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: What would change if Lucas and Zoe were 11 years younger than they are in game? What would change if they had an older sister? Basically an au where Lucas and Zoe escape together during Daughters but the twist is that they’re only eleven and nine. Part one of two in a whole series where everyone is 11 years younger than they are in game with the exclusion of Eveline.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas and Zoe were sitting in front of the tv, watching the new tinkerbell movie that Zoe was obsessed with.

“Hey mama, any report on how bad the damage is yet?” Lucas asked over Zoe’s head.

“Nothin yet darlin.” Marguerite said. Lucas opened his mouth to respond but his dad and older sister’s arrival stopped him in his tracks.

“Marguerite! Open up! We found another one.” Jack said from the other side of the door. Zoe scrambled off of the couch and threw the door open. “Nobody can get into town. So I say we let them stay at least until we can get them into town.” Jack said.

“Looks like there was an oil spill. Poor little dear’s covered in it and she don’t look any older than Zoe or Lucas.” Marguerite observed. “We’ll put her in Victoria’s old room.”

“Oh come on! Why can’t you put her anywhere else!”

“Oh shut up Vicky!” Lucas snapped. “You hated that room.” Victoria made to hit him but was stopped by Zoe.

“Mommy, can I let her have my tinkerbell jammies?” She asked softly. “Maybe she won’t be so sad if she wears something nice.”

“That’s a wonderful idea Zoe!” Marguerite exclaimed. “Lucas, baby. Can you take Zoe to find them and bring them up to Victoria’s old room.”

“Sure momma.” Lucas smiled, flipping Victoria the bird behind his parents back.

“Get back here you little fucker!” Victoria roared, chasing after the eleven year old.

“Victoria! Enough! He is a child!” Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed Zoe’s pajamas off of the dryer as well as the ones meant for the little girl.

“C’mon Zoe. Let’s go make sure that little munchkin doesn’t stay in wet clothing.” Lucas said. Zoe nodded and skipped ahead, clutching the pajamas in her hands.

 

Lucas carefully opened the door to the old nursery and said “Dad?”

“Lucas, help Zoe get her all dried up and into fresh clothing.” Dad said.

“But dad. She’s a girl.”

“Be a gentleman and don’t peak. Just help Zoe get the wet things off.” Dad said before leaving. Lucas shook his head and approached the bed with Zoe

“Hey there kiddo. I’m gonna help Zoe clean the muck off of you if that’s okay.” Lucas said softly, much the way he spoke to small animals. The girl’s eyes opened.

“They’re mine now.” Zoe screamed and all of the lights went out. All around him, he heard evil laughter much like you’d hear in a horror movie.

“Fuck!” Lucas yelled. He pulled out the lighter he’d stolen off of Victoria and flicked it on. “Zoe, stick with me.” Zoe clung to his hand as he went across the hall to the bathroom. He rummaged through the drawer until he found the button for his entrance into the attic. He stuffed it into the pocket of his hoodie and grabbed Zoe’s hand again, going downstairs yelling for his parents. He peeked into the dining room and saw Victoria collapsed onto the floor. He let go of Zoe and said “Vicky! Vicky!” He got no response and grabbed Zoe’s hand again.

“Lukey. Is someone gonna hurt us?” Zoe asked.

“I hope not.”

“Mommy hid the knives by my little tunnel.” Zoe said. “And I think there’s some flashlights too.”

“Good thinking.” The two quickly went into the pantry and grabbed a pocket knife each and a flashlight. Silence reigned until Lucas picked up the faint sounds of his mother talking. “I think I hear mom.” Zoe was shaking.

“Luke. Something bad’s going to happen. Don’t go find mommy. We need to find daddy.” She pleaded. “That… chucky wannabe is gonna go after daddy.” Lucas chuckled at his sister’s dramatics.

“I’m sure mom just found her. Come on. We’ll be safer if were with mom.” Zoe reluctantly followed Lucas back upstairs and towards their mother’s voice.

“I know. I know. All are welcome.” Lucas pushed open the door and saw that his mom was talking to an empty tub.

“Mom?”

“Lucas? Zoe? Come look at her gift.” Zoe backed up, frightened. Lucas made to move forward until his mother whipped around and said “LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTIES MY LITTLE GIRL GAVE ME!” She grabbed Lucas’s shoulders and began projectile vomiting bugs at him. He screamed and tried to shove her off of him.

“Get offa him mommy!” Zoe rammed her knife into their mom’s leg. Jack barged in and pulled Marguerite and Zoe off of Lucas and each other.

“Lucas. Take Zoe and grab the rope and bring it back to me.” He said. Lucas nodded and dragged Zoe with him to go look for the rope. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and handed Zoe the button.

“Zoe, run to my room. Open the attic and hide there until I come back.” Lucas instructed. Zoe shook her head.

“I’m not leaving you. Remember what mommy said. We’re basically twins and twins…”

“Stick together.” Lucas finished. “Fine but you need to keep up. If whatever got mom gets dad and he gets me, I need you to run as fast as you freaking can to the game room and close the door.”

“But-!”

“No buts Zoe. From this point on, this is a horror movie. If it gets dad and he gets me, You need to get out and get help.” Lucas argued, grabbing the rope. Zoe huffed and grabbed a hammer off of the tool box.

“If he gets you, I’m gonna brain him. If Tommy Jarvis could do it, I can too.” Zoe hissed. Lucas groaned. She was going to get herself killed.

 

The two continued back upstairs only to find their dad was waterboarding their mom. Zoe immediately raced forward and hit their dad in the knee screaming at him to stop hurting Marguerite. Lucas wrapped his arms around her middle and dragged her away.

“Don’t worry. It’s a whole lot worse than it looks!” Their dad said. Lucas put Zoe down.

“Run Zoe!” Lucas warned. “I’ll hold dad off.” Zoe hesitated. “Run Zoe! Run!” Zoe ran, leaving Lucas to fend off Jack. He grabbed Lucas’s arm and stabbed himself in the chest.

“I have to show her how devoted I am.” Lucas shrieked and shoved his dad away. “She wants us all to show her our love.”

“Dad!”

“You don’t want to disappoint her now, do ya?” Jack grabbed Lucas by the shoulders

“Dad get off of me!” Lucas kicked out, nailing his dad in the testicles. “I don’t know what the hell you're talking about!”

“Your new sister Evie.” Jack threw Lucas into the hallway, heedless of his screams and sobs of terror. Lucas pulled out his pocket knife and ran. “When I ask for rope, I expect to get that rope. Now I have to teach you a lesson.” Out of nowhere, Victoria barreled in and tackled Jack to the ground.

“Run Luke! Get Zoe out of here before Dad and mom break free!” She yelled. Lucas stumbled back and ran for it. He ran for the game room and tied the door shut. He grabbed the fork Victoria had left in her room and used it to pry the nails out of the window. He slipped out and proceeded to the other end of the veranda where he saw Jack dragging a screaming Victoria down the hallway. He squeezed through the gap and to the toolbox where Victoria had hidden the dog relief he needed for the front door. He grabbed it and, once the coast was clear, he ran out onto the staircase. He ran to the other side, avoiding his mother’s lantern and slipped through the opposite door.

“I’m faster than you, sugar!” Momma yelled. Lucas hurried faster for the door to his room but was suddenly grabbed. He was whipped around mid scream when suddenly his mom seemed to regain herself. “Lucas, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She backed away yelling “Don’t touch them! Don’t hurt my family!”

“Mom, I don’t understand. What’s going on?” Marguerite shoved out her hand.

“Here! Take it take it! Run and get Zoe out of here!” Lucas nodded and ran for the door, unlocking it and running to the garage. Except that he could hear his dad.

He ran into the laundry room and slipped inside of Zoe’s tunnel.

“Lucas. I know you’re there. You and Zoe always did like hiding in there. No- no! You’re not real!” Lucas quietly slipped out into the pantry and ran for the stairs. He ran up and over to his and Zoe’s room. He could see that the attic was already open. Zoe was huddled under his computer desk.

“Zoe!” She peered out at him. “I have the dog head. We’re gonna hide in the trailer until we can call for help.” Lucas whispered. Zoe nodded and followed him down the stairs. They quietly slipped past their parents and Lucas put the relief in its place. Zoe ran out first and Lucas followed second. They got to the trailer and saw the girl Victoria had found before “Evie”. Lucas picked up the notes and read through, noting that the girl was clearly infected but not to the extent Momma and Dad were. She went on to mention a cure. Lucas couldn’t make out any more of it but heard Zoe’s screams. He whipped around and heard a voice say “Brotherrrr.” Eveline appeared and suddenly Lucas collapsed.

 

Lucas woke up at the kitchen table as if nothing happened.

“What? Did I fall asleep?” Zoe mumbled to Lucas’s left.

“Ditto.” Lucas grumbled.

“Well well, look who decided to join us.”

“Yeah. Wake up and smell the shitty coffee Luke-ass.” Victoria mumbled.

“Victoria.” Jack warned.

“Are you two okay sweeties? There was a lot of excitement from that storm last night.” Marguerite said.

“I- uh.”

“We’re fine mommy. I just had the weirdest dream that Lukey and I were bein’ chased like we was bein hunted by Jason Voorhees.” Zoe chirped. “All because of some scary girl.”

Suddenly everything went greyscale and Lucas and Zoe both gasped. Eveline was right between Jack and Marguerite.

“Hello Brother.” Lucas fell out of his chair and slammed his head on the edge of the window, blacking out.


	2. If You Get This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes enter. Ethan gets a letter. Clancy’s mom knows her idiot son and his best friend. Clancy likes musicals.

“Hey Clancy!” Clancy looked up from his phone, shivering slightly from the temperature of the apartment despite his hoodie and leather jacket and lit up when he saw the perfectly coiffed blonde hair of his best friend and roommate, Ethan Winters, enter the apartment. Clancy smiled.

“Mail came in!” Ethan chirped, dropping everything onto Clancy’s desk. “Care packages from your mom that she left with the boss lady downstairs. Letter from Mia. A package from one of your online friends.”

“Wait go back. A letter from Mia?” Clancy questioned. “Our Mia. The one that went missing three years ago on some mysterious family vacation with her mom?” Ethan nodded and Clancy shrugged. He ripped into his care package and held up a goddamn machete. “I think my mom misunderstood what I meant by I love murder musicals and horror movies.” He unloaded the whole box and found a hatchet, an honest to god survival kit, a hiking backpack, two first aid kits, and about two tons of sweets. At the bottom was a note. “Mia needs help.” Clancy read out loud.

“She sure does.” Ethan responded, staring at his letter. “Baker Family Ranch. Dulvey, Louisiana. Help me.”

“Dulvey… like the Dulvey Ghost House that Andre and Pete just dragged Danny to go explore for a project this morning?” They stared at each other in horror.


	3. Stay Away!

“Listen! Danny and Mia are trapped there.” Clancy insisted.

“It’s a ghost house Clancy! I raised you better than to follow your white boy best friend into a haunted building!” Evangeline shouted.

“Look mom. I’m 24 years old! You’re not the boss of me! My best friends are trapped in that house and I’m not leaving until I get them! I don’t care what your gut told you! I’m with Ethan. I have your survival kit and I have the crossbow you gave me when I was twelve!” Clancy roared back.

“Oh my god. Let me.” Ethan snatched the phone from Clancy and said “Mrs. Jarvis. Clancy is an adult. And we both have enough knowledge from horror movies that we know what to do if a serial killer is hunting us down or a family of cannibals wants to eat us.” He hung up and handed Clancy his phone back. “All you had to do.” Clancy plugged his phone in to charge.

 

* * *

“Don’t park close to the house. Horror movie logic says that if you do, your ride will get fucked up.” Clancy reminded. Ethan nodded and pulled off of the road.

“We’ll walk from here.” Ethan decided. Clancy nodded and went around to the trunk. He pulled out his backpack and tossed Ethan his. Ethan kept fiddling with his phone as the duo walked up the highway to the house. As they neared the house, Clancy began to feel antsy.

“This feels like a trap.” Clancy mumbled as Ethan yanked on the chains around the front gate.

“I’m starting to think the same thing but I really feel like Mia’s here.” Ethan said. The two went off on the side path but stopped short as they came up on a very familiar van.

“Ethan. Ethan, that’s my van. The one Danny borrowed.” Clancy breathed. He slid open the door and saw a script. “No no oh god.” The cover had four people on it. Clancy towering over everyone and hiding behind his hair with his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, Pete standing shorter than almost everyone and scowling, Andre smiling without a care while ruffling Pete’s hair, and Danny hugging onto Clancy and throwing up a peace sign. He turned it over and saw words written in what looked like fresh blood. ‘Join us.’ What was worse was that Clancy was circled in the same red substance. “Whatever kept Mia from coming back might’ve gotten to Pete, Andre, and Danny.”

“Pete probably left it as a prank.” Ethan assured, scared.

“Right. Right. Pete’s probably hiding behind something waiting to scare me.” Clancy laughed nervously. He stuffed the script into his backpack and picked his camera back up. The two ventured on despite better judgement. “We’re literally walking into this like we’re Tommy Jarvis and Allan Hawes.”

“Aw and here I was hoping we’d be more like Barry and Claudia from Friday the Thirteenth.” Ethan joked.

“Flattering but no. I wouldn’t fuck you.” Clancy retorted. “I don’t wanna Danny or Mia to murder muh...” his joke trailed off as he caught an older man walking through the bayou right in front of them on his camera. He gripped the back of Ethan’s stupid striped polo shirt and yanked him back. Clancy shoved the camera into Ethan’s hands and hissed “Please tell me you fucking saw that.” Ethan rewatched the video and went pale.

“I thought I just imagined him!” He whispered.

“Come on. He has to know where the guys and Mia are!” Clancy snapped, slipping the machete out of the holster on his back. Ethan followed suit, gripping the hatchet tightly. Suddenly Clancy’s nose was filled with a scent that had haunted his nightmares when he was 19. Rotting flesh.


End file.
